


Late Night Conversations

by C_Storm



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/pseuds/C_Storm
Summary: One shot about Inuyasha realizing his feelings for Kagomge
Kudos: 18





	Late Night Conversations

The sun had set a few hours ago and the small campfire embers glowed dimly in the pit. The moon was hidden behind clouds which kept it a little warmer, but also made it seem much darker. Kagome glanced around the campsite and could see everyone was clearly asleep. Sango was snuggled with Kirara, and Miroku was sitting against a tree snoring softly. Shippou had fallen asleep in her sleeping bag with her, and Inuyasha was up in the tree branch a little ways away, even his breathing seemed slow and even. She couldn’t hold back her small smile, she remembered him being so gruff and guarded when she first met him, but now he was sleeping surrounded by people he considered his friends. He trusted all of them enough to fall asleep. It spoke wonders about how far he had come. As she continued to stare at him, she somehow missed his change in breathing. Only watching his features, so much softer in his calm state. She saw his face turn slightly towards her, but thought nothing of it until his golden eyes were burning into her blue ones.

She gasped slightly when his soft features turn into a knowing smirk and she felt her face heat up in response to his smoldering look. She tucked her face into her blanket and hid for a minute. Then she heard a light thump and his soft footsteps approached. His voice was soft and quiet, barely above a whisper. “What’re ya lookin’ at, Ka-go-me?” She suppressed a slight ‘eep’ and burrowed a little deeper as if she could escape the fluttering in her stomach. At that she heard his slight chuckle, and she ventured her gaze out from the blanket and saw one fang sticking out from between his smirking lips. 

Her arms were grabbed gently, and he lifted her smoothly out of the blanket and carried her away quickly before she could say anything. He stopped a little ways away from their campsite and sat her on his lap. “Now, wench. Wanna tell me why you were staring at me?” She felt her blush spread even further down until her entire face and neck felt like it was on fire. She could barely speak and her words started out as a mumble then quickly turned into a ramble. “I dunno… I guess I just was surprised you fell asleep so easily, normally you stay awake and try to keep watch over all of us, I never thought I would see you so calm and almost happy. I started thinking about how much you’ve grown and changed since I met you. It made me happy thinking about the fact that you aren’t all alone anymore and you have people who care about you. I guess… I guess I just got caught up in thinking about it. I didn’t realize I was staring at you.” By the end of her rattling her energy had petered out, and she seemed so shy and withdrawn. Her face had dropped until her chin was practically tucked into her chest and her arms were wrapped around her middle as if to protect herself from whatever he may say in response.

His clawed fingertips gently extended under her chin and lifted her face back up to meet his eyes. “You know what, I guess you’re right. I hadn’t thought of it much until now. I guess somehow it all seemed to happen so seamlessly, I missed it. I remember what it was like before I met you. I was always alone. Even my time with Kikyou seemed like minutes stolen from her regular life, like she was granting me some service by offering me a little of her time. But with you, it seems like I am a part of your life, and I never have to fight to earn it.” She sees his shoulders sag for a second. “You made it seem so easy, and it felt so normal, I guess I took it for granted. Before you, I never dreamed I was worthy of having friends or being loved except by my mother. This was something I wasn’t prepared for.” As she stares into his golden eyes, she can see a hint of wetness pooling at the edge of his lids. Her hand instantly cupped his cheek and her thumb brushed the tear away as it began to fall.

He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her body against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she felt a few tears fall down on her neck, and she could feel his nose burrowing into her hair. After a long, deep sniff he pulled away and used his sleeve to wipe his face. “Come on, you need to get some sleep. We’ve got a lot of distance to cover tomorrow.” He stood up and lifted her up with him, quickly slinging her on his back and heading back towards the campsite. As they arrived back to the camp, he gently placed her in the sleeping bag, and she saw a ghost of a smile before he leapt back into the tree.

She couldn’t imagine sleeping now after the heavy conversation with her Hanyou, but she knew he was right. She tried to close her eyes, but she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of her normally grumpy and silent companion. His typical gruff demeanor had been replaced by an unusually thoughtful one, and she couldn’t help but be concerned. Maybe she had made a mistake, but hopefully he’ll see that it isn’t a bad thing that he isn’t alone anymore. Noone should be alone all the time.

She stared at him for longer than she intended, and his cheeks brightened into a deep pink. He studiously tried to ignore her staring at him, but it was hard when her eyes seemed to bore into his very soul. He knew she was staring, and he knew he had stared at her multiple times when she didn’t know it, so he deserved a bit of justice. Even if she didn’t know that she deserved to deliver it.

When her eyes finally slid closed, he felt a deep breath leave his lungs. ‘How long had he been practically holding his breath? How did this tiny spitfire of a woman make him feel like this?’ He took another deep slow breath. His eyes landed on her instinctively, she made a small moan in her sleep and his smile returned to his lips. He had no idea how this woman could make him feel like this, but he hoped with all his being that he could always protect her. He never wanted to lose her, because what would he do without her in his life? Would it go back to what it was like before? Would he go back to being all alone, and never again know the joy and contentment of true friendship, love, and acceptance? Could he go back to that? No, he wouldn’t let it happen. He would protect her, he knew with all his heart that he was meant to meet her, and she was meant to meet him too. Dammit, he loved her. He doesn’t know when it happened, but he loved her. Now, how in the hell can he tell her?


End file.
